James A. Paddington
James A. Paddington is an antagonist in Date A Live franchise who appears as the secondary antagonist in Volume 5 and a major antagonist in the second season of ''Date A Live ''anime. He is the captain of Arbatel who happens to be the 2nd Executive Head of DEM's navy. He serves as co-commander to give commands to DEM army to capture the Spirits in Irubi Island's operation. He also makes a brief appearance in the last volume 8, at the end of chapter when he was killed by a device planted by in his body by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries soon after closing the connection between Elliot Woodman and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is voiced by Toshiharu Nakanishi in Japenese version of the anime and dubbed by R. Bruce Elliot in English version of Season 2. Physical Description James is a man who seems to have by the age of 50 years old. He always wears a uniform and a military hat commander of Navy aerial D.E.M. He has white skin and black eyes. His hair is brown and slightly curled. Personality Despite having made few appearances in the anime, James is a very treacherous and cruel man who does what he destroys and kills any living being who cross his path. He is ungenerous, arrogant, and selfish, and would make any kind of atrocity to achieve his goals, he seems to have contempt for women because they are weak and less to men, he does not show respect for their subordinates and always act like he's right in what he do, and not care about other people's opinion. History Irubi Island After having an engagement with Ratatoskr's airship Fraxinus over the southern island where Shido and his classmates were having a Field Trip, they were forced to retreat after being badly damaged, but due to his pride as the Captain he tried to capture the Spirits Berserk and Princess to make up for the disgrace he suffered from Ratatoskr. However when they confronted Berserk and tried to capture them, they were shot down by them and the airship Arbatel was destroyed. The status of the crew members on board the Arbatel is unknown, assumed to be killed during the destruction of the Arbatel. Ratatoskr's Prison However, on volume 8 it reveal later that he survived the destruction of his airship but was capture by Ratatoskr, unknown status with his crews though. Even so, the D.E.M seem to did something to his body or mind because he was not psychological stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. More so to prove that D.E.M did something to his body was when Ratatoskr founder; Mr. Woodman came to question him, his body was uses as a human transmitter before coughing out blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr. Westcott. Gallery Jamesyui.png|James caughts the sight of Fraxinus. Dalvvl.png|James commanding his crew. DALmnde.png|The last moment of James before his first defeat. vlJamesyui (4).png|link=James Paddington James32.png JamesApad2.png|James' evil grin. 249204053.png|Elliot visiting James. 2492040531.png|James being possessed by Westcott. 24920405311.png|Westcott controlling James' body. OIEJameAPaddington.png|James' render. Trivia *Despite the fact that Shidou Itsuka, Tohka, Origami and Yamai Sisters are James's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. *He seems to have fear of Isaac Westcott, before Arbatel be destroyed by the Yamai Twins. He was afraid to return to D.E.M with empty-handed and look on Isaac's face. Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings